Precious Moments
by love-struck-hearts
Summary: Set at the end of the novel. What would happen if Sonny was granted a few extra precious moments with Kelley before she went on, opening night? Just a cute drabble based on a 'what if' factor that came to mind after reading this part in particular...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone!!! So I haven't been on fanfiction for long but I really love writing so I find myself unable to stop posting my stories. One of my greatest inspirations to continue writing comes from all the fans of my first ever twilight-inspired fanfiction ****I Can't****…so thnx to everyone for the support!! **

**For anyone who has read Wondrous Strange, this is just a cute drabble of the end, on opening night-I wondered to myself "what would happen if Sonny could have stayed for a little longer with her?" and voila!!!**

**For anyone who hasn't read this book…read it NOW!!! It's amazing!!!**

**Anyhow, please enjoy!!! And I rally continue to appreciate the reviews!**

**I have taken perhaps a line or two from the book but it's all quoted!! Despite what I've written here, L.L owns all…**

Chapter 1:

KPOV

"…And thy fair virtue's force pertaining…erm…virtue's force perforce….force partying??"

I groaned in annoyance as I paced back and forth across my dressing room.

It was opening night and I couldn't remember my lines and I didn't even have my damned script anymore- now that Sonny had it…

Without warning, my mind began to wonder back to Sonny and what had happened.

He'd given up his existence in this realm because he thought it was the right thing to do-'he needed to make up for his mistakes', as he'd put it.

"Mistakes all because of problems caused by me" I murmured under my breath.

Never before had I been so happy with another. My heart just about melted every time I looked into Sonny's grey coloured eyes. Sparks would fly when we touched and there were no words to describe the feeling, the passion of when we kissed.

More than anything, I loved Sonny and because of me, I lost him. My heart gave a slight tug at the thought that he wouldn't be here to see me perform-or see me ever really. I had to get him back-know that he was safe in my arms once again. I couldn't live without him.

I sat down, stressed at my dressing room table and placed my head in my hands. For the past few nights I'd tried to think of how to get Sonny back but came up with nothing. The truth was, I was inexperienced-no matter who's blood ran in my veins. I was a lost cause.

I could feel traitorous tears as they began to blur my vision when suddenly a knock sounded from my door. Intrigued, I got up and opened it only to find Bob staring at me sheepishly.

"For you" was all he said as he thrust an envelope into my hands and then briskly walked away, before I could even say 'hi'. _Weird._

I turned away as I read the envelope Bob had just handed me. My eyes grew wide as I read whom the letter was addressed to:

_~Firecracker~_

I froze. Only _he_ ever called me his firecracker but it was impossible for him to send me this…or was it?

Breathlessly, I tore open the envelope and inside I found page 26 of my script, with the three words I promised not to forget, circled in gold ink.

_I love thee._

Three words. So simply put but yet, they meant the world to me. My head spun as I read them over and over again. At least Sonny hadn't forgotten me and still loved me.

Wait.

How could the letter have gotten here?

I got up to go find Bob to ask him where he'd got the letter but immediately ran into someone already standing infront of my door.

Two strong hands held onto the sides of my arms, helping me to regain my balance. I looked up to say thanks to whoever had helped me but froze as I looked up into familiar grey coloured eyes.

"Sonny", I breathed. My heart began to hammer within my chest.

"_he's here! he's here!" _I screamed inside my head. Sonny on the other hand, just looked at me as though I were the only one who existed in to world.

Slowly, he put his fingers under my chin and brought my face up to his. With his other hand, he softly caressed my cheek.

"Oh Kelley, how I have missed you", he breathed, his breath making me feel dizzy.

"It's only been what…a few days?" I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"yes, but a man can only live without his heart for so long", he sighed.

And then he pressed his lips against mine and my world positively exploded. His lips melted against mine as both our lips moved in synchronisation. As we continued to kiss, I breathed him in deeply, committing his intoxicating smell to memory.

I sighed, as all too soon Sonny began to pull away. I opened my eyes to see his full of wonder and elation.

"wow", he chuckled.

"wow", I agreed.

Sonny began to turn but stopped as I grabbed his shirt.

"Sonny, please don't leave me" I whispered " I need you here with me-I love you"

He grabbed me to his chest as we spoke.

"As do I my firecracker but I must go. Only after I finish cleaning up my mistakes may we be together. Surely you must understand that."

"doesn't mean I like it" I murmured into his chest.

"Ah, my heart…I love you- never forget it. I can stay for your performance but I must leave immediately after. So I wish you luck my dear." Sonny kissed the top of my head right before disappearing; leaving me alone in my dressing room.

Before I could react, Bob ran into my room. "Kelley, time to go on."

I walked, numb, to where I had to begin my lines once the curtain went up. The moment of a lifetime, and I was too distracted to even feel happiness.

The curtain slowly rose and the first thing I saw, front row, was Sonny staring at me, smiling.

And I turned to Bob and began to recite my lines.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the end of the play…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I cheerfully walked back to my dressing room. The play had been a huge success. Even the mighty Q seemed appeased with the performance as I received a 'well done'.

As I entered the room, I noticed a huge bouquet of roses placed on my dresser. Attached to the bouquet was a card that read

"To my one and only heart-please take care of it and in time, I shall come back to reclaim it"

I smiled, as I closed my door, getting ready to change out of my costume and go home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! I know it's been awhile since you've all heard from me, but I've got some really REALLY exciting news.

For all of you who have been following my writing, you know that I was in the process of having a book published. Well after what seems like much too long, I give you the **WORLDWIDE** release of my highly-anticipated novel, "If Only". (Release on June 22nd, 2011)

Right now it is available only to internet sellers such as iUniverse, amazon and barnesandnobles. **HOWEVER**, the more sales that I generate, the faster my novel hits shelves, so please click on the link below, and browse around the page a bit, check out the cover and maybe read the special sneak peak excerpt inside. If you like it, hey, all I can say is click on that 'add to cart button', and you'd make an aspiring author really really happy!

Yes I'm am 17, and this has been a dream of mine forever. I dedicated part of my book to all my fans worldwide who have always been supportive of me. So if you've ever read one of my stories, left a comment or favourite me as an author or one of my stories, **THANK YOU** from the bottom of my heart.

Links to my novel:

.?BookId=SKU-000469775

.com/If-Only-ebook/dp/B0057HDFO4/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&m=AZC9TZ4UC9CFC&s=books&qid=1308834517&sr=1-1

PS: I'll still be writing for fanfiction so keep up the love guys. Ttyl, MWAH :)


End file.
